Remember Me Fondly
by FerneyGirl
Summary: After detention the five decide to stick together, but what happens when their friends, their families, and the rest of the world has a problem with this? Will they be strong enough to stick together or will they break apart. JohnClaire. AllisonAndrew. Br
1. Chapter 1

John Bender shot straight up at the sound of glass breaking from under his room. He heard someone shouting, and another thump. He quickly jumped out of bed, when he heard another shattering of glass.

"Shit!" He muttered before running downstairs.

When he got down there it was happening again. There before him lay his mother on the floor, a bruise already forming on her face. Above her stood his drunken father, two broken beer bottle at his feet. His father was raising his hand about to hit his mother again, when John ran over and grabbed it. Swaying slightly his drunken father turned around his eyes were ablaze.

"You no good son of a bitch!" He yelled and John quickly dodged his father's swinging hand.

He wasn't quick enough though, and on his second swing his father's hand made contact with his face. John was about to hit back, when his father past out on the floor. Sighing John cooled himself down enough to lift up his mother and carry her back to the bedroom to rest. As he laid her down her eyes fluttered open for a second and she whispered,

"John your face! I wish you wouldn't get in your father's way."

"Mom I can't just sit back and let him do that to you. Besides I'm fine, you just rest, and I'm going to head off to school."

"Such a good boy." She said, before falling back to sleep.

John sighed once again, flipping his long hair back into place, before thinking, '_Another morning in the Bender household._'

Claire Standish sat in front of her mirror, brushing out her hair. Suddenly her mother came bursting in the room looking furious. Claire sighed, and turned to face her mother,

"Claire Standish did you use my credit card without asking?"

"Daddy said I didn't need to ask!"

"Well that still gives you no right to…" At that moment her father appeared at the door, and walked over to Claire whispering in her ear,

"Go I'll handle your mother." Claire nodded, bored, and walked from the room only to here the increasing shouts from her bedroom.

Downstairs, she slipped on her red leather coat, and walked outside to see her friends waiting for her in their BMW. She walked over, and hopped in the back seat. She blocked out her friends and continued to stare up at her bedroom window where she could still see her parents fighting.

Brian Johnson slipped his sweater over his button down shirt. He grabbed his over stuffed backpack, and headed downstairs only to be stopped by his mother.

"Brian we aren't going to have a repeat of Friday…are we?"

"No mother of course not."

"Good now you better ace that biology test." Brian nodded, and walked out the door and to the corner where he caught the bus.

On the bus he saw some of his friends in the back of the bus, and he smiled heading back to them. But suddenly they all moved around so he couldn't sit down, and he looked around confused. Finally his eyes landed on his best friend Martin, but Martin just looked away.

"Guys what…"

"Brian you can't sit with us anymore. After that gun incident on Friday it…well how can we be sure you won't do it again…or get high or something?"

Brian's mind traveled back to detention on Saturday but quickly shook it from his mind. He stared open mouthed at his friends,

"Guys you know me better than that!"

"Do we Brian? Please don't make this harder than it already is."

Brian turned and found an empty seat near the front of the bus. He had no friends now…wait a moment yes he did. If the Breakfast club stuck together that is.

Andrew Clark finished up his morning workout, and got ready for school. His father was waiting downstairs for him with his protein shake, which he quickly downed.

"No funny business this week right son? You have a meet this weekend that you can't miss."

"I know dad."

"Good son, I won't tolerate losers in this family!"

Andrew didn't respond he just headed out the door, backpack on his shoulder, and jogged off to school. On his way he thought of what he was going to say to the breakfast club…and Allison. All weekend he had kept repeating in his mind that he wouldn't ditch them, but now as he was getting closer to school he was wondering if has actually had the courage to hang with them. But as he approached the school he saw Allison waiting by the front, and he knew the answer right away. Yes.

Allison had been the first of the Breakfast Club to arrive that morning, and so she waited at the front of the school where they had all agreed to meet. Standing out there, she felt a little self-conscious about her appearance. She hadn't kept every thing Claire had done to her, but she had lost the dark make-up, and had on some brighter clothes. Her hair though still fell into her face. She stood there blowing a piece of it, when she saw Andrew jogging towards school looking straight at her. He jogged over to her, and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Hey Allison."

"Hey Andrew…oh and don't look now but here come your friends." He turned around with his arm around her waist, and gulped slightly but didn't leave her.

"Hey Andrew! What are you doing with the basket case?"

"Her name is Allison and she's my…she's my girlfriend."

Allison stood there in shock, before meekly nodding her head to confirm his statement. His friends looked angry, and then they said,

"You better watch your back, Clark, you start hanging around with dweebs like this and soon they'll be your only friends, and seriously you don't want us as enemies. I mean who's next? A bum?"

Then a voice from behind them said,

"I prefer the term burnout thank you." And they all turned to see John.

"Bender, go mind your own business." One of Andrew's 'friends' said to John as he stood there.

"Well you threatening my friend here does seem like my business."

"You friends with Andrew? Yeah right!" Another one said laughing.

"You got a problem with that?" His hand was beginning to clench into a fist.

"Yeah I do. I've also got a problem with your ugly face but…" He was cut off by Bender's fist colliding with his face.

As he fell to the ground his friends froze, glaring at Bender. John stood over him ready to throw another punch, when someone grabbed his hand. '_Now why does this seem familiar_?' He thought thinking back to this morning with his father. He turned around to see Claire holding his hand back, and immediately he relaxed it.

Claire had rushed over to the scene right away when she saw what had been happening. As she felt John's hand relax she let it go, and gave him a kiss. When they broke apart, Andrew's friends, her friends, and all the other kids waiting on the lawn, were staring at them.

"Why hello Cherry." He said, putting his arm around her waist and pinching her butt.

"Asshole." She said, removing his hand from her waist, but she was still smiling.

"It was an accident." He said.

"Now where have I heard that before?" She asked, but she stopped smiling when she heard her friends approaching.

"Claire what are you doing with _him_?" One of her friends asked, eyeing him with disgust, and Claire gulped.

"I'm her boyfriend." John said.

"Whatever, Claire you just made the biggest mistake of your life by hanging out with them." With that her friends, and Andrew's friends left in a huff.

The group burst out laughing, but no one had a clue why. Then suddenly Brian walked over to them confused and asked,

"What's so funny guys?"

This just made everyone laugh harder. Brian was still confused, but John just patted him on the back, shaking his head. So that was that, the Breakfast Club, were known to the school and everything was fine. At least for now…


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered the school they continued to get weird looks from everybody, but they were each in their own little worlds. Suddenly John put his arm around Claire again, but she shrugged it off and asked playfully,

"So I'm your girlfriend am I? Or are you just considering me?"

"Nah, I've thought about you, considered you, and even had a wet dream about you…OW!" He exclaimed rubbing his shoulder where Claire had shoved it into a locker. "What was that for?"

"For being the same asshole jerk you were on Saturday." She said.

"But you know you love it!"

"Sure I do." She said sarcastically.

"See I knew you saw it my way." He said ignoring the sarcasm, and leaning down for a kiss, but she turned her head.

"Nope, for every perverted comment or action you don't get a kiss for an hour!"

"Fine." He said, and smirked, before stopping off at some leggy biker blonde's locker and flirting with her.

"John!" She said, pulling him away.

"Do I get that kiss now?" She sighed, smiled, and nodded before giving him a kiss, which he quickly deepened.

Allison and Andrew were walking next to them. Andrew had his arm around Allison's shoulder, and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. She was staring at John and Claire, and snickering.

"Look at them, bickering like an old married couple!" She whispered to Andrew.

He just nodded, but continued to stare off into space. Allison looked up at him, and poked him in the chest. This got his attention and he looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's stupid really." He said, but she gave him the look to continue. "It's just those guys back there were supposed to be my friends, but the second I start hanging around with you guys they drop me. I mean I knew they were shallow, but I never knew they were this shallow."

"Andrew, don't get mad at me but I have to say that they weren't your real friends then. I mean I know this doesn't mean much coming from the girl without any friends before you guys, but maybe they only liked you because you thought the way they did. You know? But once you changed your outlook you weren't good enough in their eyes anymore…But look on the bright side now you have three friends, and a girlfriend who don't care about that kind of stuff."

"Thanks Allison, what would I do without you?" He asked, and kissed her, even though he still looked a little upset.

At that moment they both ran into Brian who had been walking in front of them, when he stopped. Andrew was about to ask what was up, when he followed Brian's gaze to a girl standing about six lockers down.

Brian stood there, frozen and staring at the girl just down the hall from him. She was around his height, and she was beautiful in his eyes anyway. She was in a pair of Levis, with a pale pink button down shirt tucked into her jeans, and she was chewing some gum. Her hair was long and brown, pulled into a ponytail. Suddenly he felt someone shove him lightly and he turned his head to see John, Claire, Allison, and Andrew looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Well Brian aren't you going to talk to her…unless you have some telepathic powers you aren't telling us about." John said, motioning to the girl.

"Fine." Brian said, and nervously approached the girl.

When he got near her, she glanced his way, but continued to stand there chewing that piece of gum. Finally he cleared his throat, and said,

"Um…hi I'm Brian."

"Karen. Those your friends over there?" She asked, motioning to the other four.

"Yeah…um would you like to meet them?"

"Whatever." She said, but she began to walk towards them and Brian followed behind.

John watched as Brian nervously talked to the new girl, and was slightly surprised when she began to head towards them with Brian following behind. When she approached, John noticed something in her eyes, and was already getting a bad feeling about her.

"Hi, I'm Karen." She said, extending her hand to Andrew, Allison, and Claire. Finally she turned to John, and said, "And who's this handsome fellow?"

"I'm John, Claire's boyfriend." John saw Claire relax a bit at this statement and Karen give her a quick glare before saying,

"Well that's too bad. See you later, guys, girls, John."

"That's so not fair!" Brian complained. "How come when I finally find a girl I like, she likes you?"

"Dunno it must be my charm." John said, and at that moment the bell rang.

"Time for class. How about we meet up before we go to the cafeteria okay?" Allison asked, and they all agreed.

Andrew gave Allison one last kiss before heading out to gym class with John, but in the gym John didn't bother to go to the locker rooms. When he entered the locker room, all of the guys inside quieted, and Andrew's friends headed his way. They all stood around him, and then one of them, Jake, pushed him. The other guys laughed, and when Andrew tried to push back, Gerard grabbed his arms, and held him in place.

"See Andrew this is what you get when you ditch us for those losers." Jake said, and punched him in the face.

"They aren't losers, they're better than you ever were!" This earned him another punch, and then another.

By the time the coach called them out of the locker room, Andrew had gotten a pretty good beating. The guys laughed, and left him on the floor as they headed out to gym class.

John was in Andrew's gym class, but this was the first time he had ever shown up for gym. He hadn't even bothered to change. He was standing against the wall, when he saw some of Andrew's old friends exit the locker room, but no Andrew. They were all laughing, and John felt uneasy, so he decided to take a peek in the locker room. When he walked inside and over to Andrew's locker he was surprised to see Andrew laying on the ground, very beaten up.

"Dude what happened to you?" John asked, helping Andrew up, and onto the bench.

"My friends…jerks beat me up for hanging out with you guys."

"Bastards, well c'mon lets go." John said getting up.

"Go where…you don't want to skip class do you?"

"Well do you want to go back out there with all of those bastards again while you're looking like this?"

"Good point, so where do we go now?"

"Behind the school. C'mon." John said, heading for a nearby window, which he expertly opened and climbed out of.

Andrew taking his time because he was still in pain, eventually made it over and followed John to a tree in the back, which they sat under.

"Wanna smoke?" John asked, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

"Nah." Andrew said. "So John let me ask you something…after what you told us about your family why do you stay at your house? I mean couldn't you go to your friend's houses or something?" John just sighed and said,

"My mother…she's just as bad as my father when it comes to drinking, and she evens tries to get a few good swings in at me, but I can't leave her. No mater how mad I am at her, seeing her get beaten by my father tears me up inside, and I'm afraid if I leave her he'll take it too far one day ya know?"

"Wow man." Was all Andrew could manage.

"Yeah well…so how's things with your old man?"

"Same old…but now that you mention it I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to my meet this Saturday."

"Well I don't normally make it a habit to show my presence at school functions by why not?"

"Cool."

"Oh and Andrew when we head back inside, you might wanna clean up your face a bit." John said, throw is cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his boot.

At that moment the bell rang, and the guys headed back inside with a new understanding of each other.


End file.
